


King of Hearts

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magician Bokuto who is also a photography major lol, akaashi is a lit major bc im original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: He loves Akaashi and Akaashi loves him. Some people have called Akaashi mad for being with Bokuto because he’s too cheery! He’s too dramatic! He’ll wear you out!But Akaashi never felt that way. Bokuto can be dramatic, cheery and tiresome all at the same time but he’s become a constant in Akaashi’s life and he’d never change that. Bokuto became his everything very quickly but Akaashi could never be happier.





	

Bokuto and Iwaizumi were somehow really good friends. They understood each other and always had each other’s backs, despite Iwaizumi doing it more for Bokuto than the chessboard haired man did. But they worked, in a kind of eerie way. Iwaizumi was bullheaded and stubborn as hell while Bokuto was happy-go-lucky and always up to do whatever someone wanted as long as it sounded fun. Bokuto had broken eighteen bones (nine of which were his fingers) doing dumb things while the worst Iwaizumi had gotten was a broken nose after being punched in the face by an angry club goer Bokuto had pissed off.

They still worked, despite Iwaizumi wanting to deck Bokuto every chance he got. It was nice.

Bokuto sighed while his head laid in Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi was asleep, his head pressed against the back of the couch as he snored loudly. Bokuto didn’t mind though. He was a loud snorer too.

Bokuto played with a playing card between his fingers, flicking it and letting disappear in his long sleeve in a split second. He pulled the same card out from his other sleeve and presented it on both sides, imagining the gasps of the crowd.

Iwaizumi suddenly choked on his own spit and Bokuto shot up, elbowing him quickly in the chest. Iwaizumi doubled over, coughing loudly and spitting into his hand. Bokuto watched him with a small smirk.

Iwaizumi looks up, scowling. “Why’d you hit me?” he growls, voice hoarse.

Bokuto pulls out another card from the collar of Iwaizumi’s shirt and shows him it. “Was this your card?” he asks instead of answering, showing him a four of clubs.

Iwaizumi blinks at the card, yanking it from Bokuto. “Does it really fucking-“ His eyes widen as he stares. “…This was my card.”

Bokuto plucks it from his fingers and grins. “Told you.” Iwaizumi shoves him away, rolling his eyes.

“I almost died for a card trick?”

“You choked,” Bokuto says, shuffling his cards. “And you call me dramatic!”

“Just ‘cause you’re a magician doesn’t mean you have to implement it into real life,” Iwaizumi snaps back, standing up. Bokuto hears the kitchen sink turn on and frowns.

“What does implement mean?” he calls and Iwaizumi scoffs.

“I meant you don’t have to be so dramatic in real life,” he replies. “You’re a lot to handle even without the magic act.”

Bokuto sighs. Iwaizumi may have a point but who would he be without his melodramatic ways and expressive tones and actions? Literally nothing. He’d be another university student milling around campus. _Yikes._

Bokuto was a photography major. Optical illusions were his for-tae and he loved confusing people with his photos and tricks and forcing them to think. Look at the picture and tell me what you see! I want to know! How do you interpret things differently to me? Do you see something I don’t? I made the picture but what meaning does it have to _you?_ Tell me! I want to know the difference between our minds! _Tell me!_

Iwaizumi was no help. He was a simple thinker. No bullshit attitude and straight to the point. If he hated something, he’d tell you, but he’d never sugarcoat. Sure, everyone might hate sugarcoating but it’s needed when you’re Iwaizumi Hajime. He’s sometimes so blunt, it’ll break down your dreams one cascading domino at a time.

But that’s also what Bokuto liked about him. He was so blunt and to the point but he always had a reason to be. If he hated something, he’d tell you why and tell you how to fix it. Iwaizumi was a simple man, and that’s all there was to it. Well, for others who didn’t know him like Bokuto.

“Besides, why the magic?” came Iwaizumi’s voice. “You’re a photography major. Why the magic act?”

“Magic is-“ Bokuto stopped himself before his performing voice came out. “It’s confusing. It focuses on blind spots and forces you to focus on what’s not really there. I like that because it makes you _think_.”

“You hate thinking.”

“I hate _math_ , Hajime,” Bokuto replies. He switches the cards from one hand to another and throws one, landing it in the wall next to Iwaizumi’s head when he comes back with a glass of water. Iwaizumi’s eyes are half-lidded and he sips his water, his eyes never leaving Bokuto’s. Bokuto hasn’t moved from his position, his arm still outstretched and Iwaizumi ducks when he throws another card at lightning speed.

“You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me one day,” Iwaizumi snarls, smacking the back of his head. “Get out. I wanna watch Voltron.”

“Why can’t I watch it with you?!” Bokuto just about yells and Iwaizumi glares at him.

“I wonder!” Iwaizumi exclaims, throwing up his hands. “You always scream when Shiro does something.”

“Because he’s hot!”

“I get that but it pisses me off because you talk through the whole thing,” Iwaizumi snaps back. Bokuto holds a hand over his chest and Iwaizumi shoves him away.

“Get out,” he repeats and Bokuto shrugs, plucking his cards out of the wall. “And get home safe or I’ll be pissed.”

“Pissed if I get murdered?” Bokuto asks, laughing nervously. He knows Iwaizumi’s response but he still asked.

“Yeah, ‘cause I’ll have to deal with the fact that someone got to you before me,” Iwaizumi replies, glaring at him and Bokuto laughs.

“I’m so grateful to have a friend like you, Hajime!”

 

“Akaashi Keiji! Model! Sounds good, huh?”

Oikawa Tooru. Akaashi thinks Satan himself shat him out onto the Earth simply to make him suffer.

“I don’t want to be a model,” Akaashi replies, annotating his poem. Literature major, Akaashi Keiji and Theatre major, Oikawa Tooru. Once again, another weird pairing. 

He loves Oikawa with all he’s got, but the guy really pisses him off sometimes. He pissed everyone off somehow. It was a mystery as to why he wasn’t dead yet. Akaashi was close to joining the multiple people on campus who had bets on the day Oikawa would meet his demise. 

Akaashi was only friends with Oikawa because of his best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou. He was in German and French international politics and had met Oikawa when the theatre major had asked him to teach him a few words in German for his play. Somehow, Akaashi was roped into it when Oikawa had also asked him for some words in Korean for his co-star and Akaashi didn’t have a reason to be rude to him. And thus, the trio was formed.

“Why do you need a model?” Akaashi frowns as Oikawa drops his hands. “You’re not a photographer.”

Oikawa pouts. “I’m trying to get you good job options in case literature doesn’t work out!”

“Literature will be fine,” Akaashi replies, beginning to feel peeved. “I will be fine. Don’t try to get me job options if I don’t need them.”

Oikawa sighs, throwing his head back. His attire is weirdly European sailor style, a sword at his side along with badges. Akaashi studies him, frowning, but Oikawa only winks.

“I gotta go,” he says, pulling Akaashi in. “Just consider it!”

Akaashi shrugs, heading to his class. His professor is already there, beginning to set up and he slips into the chair next to Shimizu, giving her a soft smile.

“What did I miss?” he whispers as Takeda apologizes and plugs in his computer.

“Not much,” Shimizu replies, leaning closer to him. “Just Takeda-sensei tripping over his own feet.”

Akaashi covered his mouth to conceal his smile and sighs. Takeda was such a clutz but he was passionate. Akaashi honestly loved his class with Shimizu and Takeda purely for how happy and upbeat Takeda. Shimizu was kind and also ready to help Akaashi when he needed as he was too.

Akaashi laid his phone on the table, slapping it down when it vibrated. He made eye contact with Takeda who only raised his eyebrow.

“Sorry,” Akaashi calls, switching it off. Takeda nods, sorting through his papers before beginning the lesson.

One free slap to Oikawa for that. Akaashi fights the smile that threatens to plaster itself to his lips.

 

Akaashi packs up, exiting his class with Shimizu at his side. She’s on her phone but Akaashi knows she’s listening as he talks about Shakespeare. Shimizu nods as he speaks, putting her phone away once sending a text and talking to him for a few minutes before they part. Shimizu gives him a wave before heading off to her next class.

Akaashi joins Oikawa and the brunette is readying his cheek for Akaashi’s slap. Akaashi settles for punching his arm and Oikawa visibly relaxes. He smiles at Akaashi, his clothes regular again. 

“You wanna go to Tetsu’s?” he asks with gusto and Akaashi nods.

By “Tetsu’s”, Oikawa means the cafe Kuroo works at. He works there every Tuesday and Thursday night. Akaashi liked to study in there, as it was quiet. Quiet was something Akaashi didn’t get much with being Oikawa’s friend. 

Oikawa and him make their way and Akaashi finds a booth, setting up his and Oikawa’s laptops at the same time while Oikawa collects their regular order: black coffee for Akaashi and a chai latte for Oikawa.

Kuroo is ready for them, setting down their drinks as soon as Oikawa pays. Akaashi holds up his money for Oikawa to collect when he comes back, waving to Kuroo. The barista steps out from behind the counter and nods to another worker who Akaashi will never learn the name of.

“You guys see that magician?” Kuroo asks, sliding in next to Oikawa. The brunette warms his hands on his latte before looking up at him.

“Where?” Oikawa replies, looking over the booth. He gasps, sitting on his knees to look over the booth wall. Akaashi leans out the side with Kuroo, spotting a small group of girls with a strange haired man.

The man is laughing at the girls shocked faces and he pulls out a deck of cards. He blows on it, presenting it to the girls. One of the girls hesitantly takes a card and shows it to her friends. The magician looks away as she puts it back and shuffles the deck.

He pulls out a random card, showing the girls. They shake their heads, convinced he’s screwed up the trick by the looks of his face. The magician sighs, shrugging his shoulders.

“I really thought I had it!” he exclaims, furrowing his brows. “One last question. Are you married?” he asks the blonde girl. She shakes her head, a frown on her brow.

“Pass me your hand,” he says. He pulls her hand forward, whispering something in her ear. She frowns at him but he doesn’t say anything, only standing up with a smile. He taps a finger to his lips and winks.

She stands up suddenly when he grins and points at the wall. Kuroo follows her gaze and his eyes widen. He stands up, running over to the wall and peeling off the card stuck there.

“Is that your card?” the magician asks, watching the woman. She nods, her eyes never leaving Kuroo’s hand that holds the card.

_Five of diamonds._

 

Oikawa sits back down as the magician collects the loose change in his hat. He drops two notes and some coins into the tip jar, putting the rest of the change in his pocket and takes the playing card from Kuroo. He thanks him with a tip of his snapback before switching it around on his head, chessboard hair pulled messily across his forehead.

“That was crafty,” Kuroo says, hands on his hips and the magician laughs.

“I should hope so! I worked hard on that one,” he replies. He shakes Kuroo’s hand, smiling at him. “Thanks for letting me in. I’ll grab a hot chocolate, if that’s okay?”

Kuroo smirks, patting his shoulder. Akaashi watches them as the magician stands there, scrolling his phone. Kuroo works on his drink, glancing at Akaashi.

The magician follows Kuroo’s gaze, finding Akaashi’s eyes. Akaashi looks away but the magician smiles, giving him a short wave. Akaashi nods to him, his eyes softening. He turns back to his laptop and gets to work, hyperaware of the magician’s eyes on him. 

“That guy’s staring,” Oikawa says through gritted teeth though his voice is cheeky. He unfolds his legs from underneath and turns his laptop around, beginning to write.

“Order up, Bo,” Kuroo calls and the magician smiles, paying Kuroo and nodding to Akaashi. The raven-haired man sinks into his chair, his face heating up. He pulls his turtleneck over his nose and continues to write, ignoring Oikawa and Kuroo smirks.

“He was cute,” Akaashi admits and that’s all they get out of him until Akaashi packs up two and a half hours later.

 

***

**Tetsurou [13:04]**  
you wanna know about him?

 

Akaashi ignores Kuroo’s text, flipping his phone over. Shimizu frowns at him but he brushes it off, continuing their conversation. Tsukishima collapses in front of them, slowly lowering himself down onto the bench and laying on it.

Akaashi watches him and takes a deep breath. “Are you alright?” he asks and Tsukishima groans. Akaashi flips through his book, hoping to get some reading done before he has to go back to class. Tsukishima picks himself up, scratching his scalp. He pushes up his glasses and closes his eyes. 

“How was class?” Akaashi asks, not looking up from his book. Tsukishima sighs.

“Fan- _fucking_ -tastic, thanks for asking, Akaashi-san.” Tsukishima opens his text book, flipping through until he finds the right page and collapses on the book after pulling his glasses off. 

“Is journalism that hard?” Shimizu asks and Tsukishima nods.

“It’s because it’s his first year,” Akaashi replies simply, looking down down at his laptop. “The first year is always the hardest. Especially because you went straight from high school into university.”

Tsukishima shoots up. He glares at Akaashi before deciding against retorting and begins to jot down notes with a scowl on his face. Akaashi does the same while Shimizu starts to eat her lunch.

Akaashi’s phone buzzes again and he grabs it, glaring at Kuroo’s contact.

 

**Tetsurou [13:11]**  
his name is bokuto koutarou and he’s a photography major

**Akaashi Keiji [13:11]**  
i never asked

**Tetsurou [13:12]**  
tru,, but i’m positive u want to know

**Tetsurou [13:12]**  
magic is a side hobby. he just does it for fun. it’s kinda crazy the stuff he comes up with

 

Akaashi locks his phone again, knowing Kuroo hates being left on read. Shimizu checks her watch and taps Akaashi’s shoulder and they usher out, giving muted farewells to Tsukishima’s deaf earphone filled ears.

 

“How’d you do that trick?”

Bokuto looks up, swallowing his hot chocolate down. A brunette man with big eyes stands in front of him, a hand on his hip while the other is on the table. He looks demanding and Bokuto licks his lips.

Bokuto doesn’t reply and the man scoffs, pulling a chair up and sitting on it backwards. “I wanna know. How’d you do it?” He looks intrigued, tilting his head slightly.

“You should ask Kuroo,” Bokuto responds, sipping his hot chocolate. “He knew about it.” He tries hard to be sly but he feels giddy that this man is asking. Not many people ask about his tricks and he’s finding it hard not to tell this man.

The man glances over at Kuroo, who’s happily chatting to a small boy with dyed blonde hair. Kuroo looks like nothing could pull him out of the one-sided conversation so the man doesn’t move.

“He’s talking to Kenma,” he says, still looking at them. “Tetsu-chan would kill me if I interrupted that.”

Bokuto nods in agreement. “He’s real protective, huh?”

The man nods and turns back to Bokuto, a smile creeping onto his face. “I’m Oikawa Tooru. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
Bokuto takes his hand and smiles back. “Bokuto Koutarou. But you should know the first rule of magic. A magician never reveals his secrets!”

Oikawa points to the camera around his neck, “But I have a feeling you’re not just a magician.”

Bokuto grins, shaking his hands. “Ah, you caught me!” he exclaims. He lifts his camera, snapping a photo of Oikawa. “You might be a gallery someday,” he says and Oikawa’s face lights up.

“A photographer!” Oikawa sighs dreamily, leaning on his hand. “That’s so cool. None of my friends appreciate my beauty.” He pouts and Bokuto snaps another shot as he looks out the window. Oikawa seems to have an ego that touches the sky but Bokuto is grateful so long as he gets a good shot.

“What about that guy you came in with when I did the trick?” Bokuto asks, looking at his camera. He pretends not to be excited to hear about him but his pink cheeks give him away.

“Oh, that was Keiji,” Oikawa replies, waving his hand dismissively. _Keiji._ “He’s a literature major. Kind of boring if you ask me.”

“A literature major…” Bokuto chews the inside of his cheek. Oikawa watches him and grins.

“I’ll make you a deal,” the brunette says. “You tell me how you did the trick and I’ll set you up with Akaashi.”

“No, no-!” Bokuto exclaims, waving his hands. “I’m not-“

Oikawa waves him off, “I can tell, so shut up. Just tell me how you did the trick!”

“It’s the easiest trick in the book!” Bokuto replies. “I’ll feel like I’m cheating you out of this!” 

Oikawa groans. “I just wanna know the trick!” He rolls his eyes. “Why are you so difficult?”

Bokuto pouts. “I’m not, I’m just…” He sighs. “I’m here every Wednesday. So meet me here next week and I’ll do another trick for you.”

Oikawa considers it before groaning. “Fine! I’ll wait another week for your stupid trick!”

“You’re the one that wanted to know how it was done!” Bokuto snaps back, watching him stand up.

“Yeah, but now you won’t tell me and I’m pissy!” He flicks his hair and walks out of the cafe, his shoes clicking on the floor. Bokuto watches him leave with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open in astonishment.

Kuroo’s eyes were on Bokuto and he tilts his head, walking over. “Did you just piss Oikawa off?” he asks and Bokuto crosses his arms.

“No, I didn’t piss him off,” Bokuto replies with heat. “He called my trick stupid.”

Kuroo blinks before muttering to himself. “You guys are as childish as each other.” Bokuto watches him go with wide eyes, staring in disbelief.

 

Oikawa is up to something.

Akaashi knows this because he seems awfully eager to go to Kuroo’s cafe, despite the fact that it’s a Wednesday and Kuroo won’t be working. Oikawa doesn’t go to Kuroo’s cafe unless he’s working so either he’s planned something or Oikawa’s going mad.

The latter seems more believable at this point. Akaashi will have to join in on Hanamaki’s bet after this. Twenty dollars, death by a cane getting swung a little too forcefully in theatre. Sounds plausible. Maybe Terushima would be the suspect.

Akaashi knows Bokuto is there because of the crowd. He can hear his voice snaking out of the cafe before he even opens the door and follows Oikawa in.

Bokuto stands in the middle, deck of cards in his hands but he’s not doing anything with it. He stares right at the wall and Akaashi sees that there’s a man standing there with spiky black hair and dark skin. His hazel eyes are sharp and they bore into Bokuto.

“My lovely best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, stands before you!” Bokuto announces, readying his cards for whatever he’s about to do. He grins at Iwaizumi who scowls back. “You ready, Hajime?”

Oikawa’s eyes shine and Akaashi feels the gay radiate off him. He claps his hands when the crowd does.

Bokuto grins, his golden eyes on Iwaizumi. The crowd counts down and Bokuto closes his eyes, quickly flicking a card out at lightning speed.

It wedges itself next to Iwaizumi’s shoulder and the man doesn’t even flinch. Bokuto does it again, just above his head and again at his other shoulder.

Bokuto clicks his fingers and Akaashi’s eyes widen at the pocket knife. The crowd gasps but Bokuto eases them down. Nishinoya, who’s working today, scowls but Bokuto only winks at him.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he says with a smile. “Iwaizumi’s a big boy. He can take it. And yes,” he adds to Noya, “I will pay for the damage.”

Noya sniffs and nods, continuing to serve customers.

Iwaizumi growls at him. “Fuck this up and I swear,” he spits and puts his hands behind his back. Bokuto grins, readying himself again.

Akaashi feels the need to jump out and stop him but something tells him Bokuto’s done this before. The knife flicks around in his fingers with familiarity and he switches hands before flinging it into the wall.

Iwaizumi winces as a drop of blood beads on the tip of his ear, staining the knife. Iwaizumi yanks the knife out and folds it up, slamming it into Bokuto’s chest as he walks past.

“You owe me, _big time,_ ” he snarls and Oikawa swoons. Bokuto laughs breathlessly, taking the cards from the wall, dusting the grit off them before putting them back in the case.

“I have another trick!” Bokuto announces and the crows pipes up in cheers. “It’s a real magic trick this time.” He smiles, going behind the counter and pulling out a plate. He rolls it around in his hands, showing everyone both sides.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, right?” he asks and the crowd nods. He spies for Noya and winks at him. “Noya, could you lift up your tray?”

Noya does and it reads “surprise”. Bokuto smiles as someone complains.

“What’s the trick?” a man asks and Bokuto motions for Noya to flip the tray over.

_What’s the trick?_ is written on where the drinks were before and the crowd laughs at the man’s disbelief.

“That’s crazy!”

Noya flips the tray over and “that’s crazy!” is written. Bokuto grins, accepting the tips from the crowd.

“I don’t believe it!” one girl exclaims and Bokuto clicks his fingers. A different waiter flips over his tray and once again, the woman’s exact words are written there. She laughs breathlessly, giving him ten dollars and Bokuto thanks her with watery eyes.

The crowd disperses and Bokuto tips his hat to Noya and the other waiter. His smile is contagious and Akaashi feels happy just looking at him.

Oikawa runs up to Bokuto and hugs him, startling him. Bokuto pats his back hesitantly, smiling. He almost drops his deck of cards.

“New deal! Set me up with your friend!” Oikawa demands when he pulls back and Bokuto blinks.

“Um-“

“Just do it!” Oikawa yells, squeezing his cheeks together. Bokuto stutters, spotting Akaashi. He doesn’t know what Oikawa means by “new deal” but knowing the brunette, it can’t be good. Bokuto’s golden eyes scream help and Akaashi sighs, grabbing Oikawa’s collar.

“If you were anymore gay, you’d be a rainbow,” Akaashi says irritably. “Let’s go.” He tugs on Oikawa’s collar, nodding to Bokuto. Akaashi pretty much throws Oikawa into the booth, sitting down and shoving himself close to the wall.

Oikawa snorts, pointing up at the counter. “Might wanna look up,” he says and Akaashi regrets his choice.

Bokuto leaned against the counter, Yaku behind him shaking his head. He walked over to Akaashi and gave him a chai latte, handing him a serviette.

“Bokuto’s asking,” Yaku says before heading back to the counter. Akaashi scans the serviette and can’t fight his smile. He hates that Oikawa is smiling like the smug idiot he is and he knows for sure that this is Oikawa’s doing.

_Would you like to go on a date with me?_ the serviette says and Akaashi licks his lips.

Akaashi looks up and Bokuto claps, presenting both his hands. Yes and no is written on them and Oikawa cackles. Akaashi flicks him a glare and he stuffs a hand into his mouth to shut himself up. Bokuto crosses the distance and Akaashi pokes Bokuto’s hand, selecting yes despite Oikawa snickering like a douche.

Bokuto closes his hands, smacking his wrists together and opening his hands, the writing gone. Akaashi laughs through his nose, covering his mouth as Bokuto slips him another serviette. His number is scribbled across the serviette, a little smudged but still intelligible and Akaashi smiles at him. Bokuto smiles back, his fluffy hair trying to escape his hat when he tips it.

“Talk soon, Akaashi Keiji,” he grins, waving to Yaku and leaving the cafe. Akaashi keeps smiling softly before remembering his anger. He shoots a glare at Oikawa.

“What?” Oikawa asked, actually having the audacity to look confused. 

Akaashi lifts his chin. “He knew my name,” he replies slowly. “I never told him. Which means either you or Tetsurou told him and I’m leaning towards it being _you._ ” Honestly, when isn’t something Tooru’s fault?

Oikawa, once again, has the _audacity_ to look innocent as he puts a hand on his chest. “I’m quite offended, Keiji! But, yeah-“ he scoffs, shrugging his shoulders like it was obvious (it _was_ ) - “I did talk to him. I wanted to know how he did the card trick on the wall.”

Akaashi sighs, closing his eyes. Oikawa is difficult to deal with on a good day. He pulls out his phone, punching in Bokuto’s number and sending him a text.

 

**Akaashi Keiji [11:08]**  
it’s akaashi keiji. this is my number. feel free to text/call me

 

**Bokuto-san [11:09]**  
HEY!!

**Bokuto-san [11:09]**  
and yes! i will call you later tonight?? do you have class?

 

**Akaashi Keiji [11:10]**  
no i don’t. call me tonight then.

 

**Bokuto-san [11:10]**  
will do! ^^

 

Akaashi locks his phone, looking up at Oikawa. “Maybe I can get you a date,” he says absentmindedly, fighting a smirk when Oikawa’s eyes widen.

“Keiji!” he cries, reaching forward and grabbing his hands. “Please, please, _please!_ I need that man!”

Akaashi purses his lips and nods. “Then I’ll see what I can do,” he replies and Oikawa kisses his fingers. “Stop that.”

Oikawa slams his hands together in a praying motion, thanking Akaashi loudly. Akaashi watches him with a smile, letting this drag on for as long as he wants knowing Oikawa never gives out blackmail material that easily.

 

Akaashi stares down at his books laid out across his bed. A bag of pretzels is next to him, his hand long gone inside. He glances down at his phone and slightly jumps when it rings. 

It’s Bokuto, calling like he said he would.

Akaashi picks up his phone, falling onto his bed. He hears Bokuto coughing along with another voice who sounds quite angry.

_“-fucking dick of a man, why would you even say that? People don’t like to be put on the goddamn spot, let alone asked out through a fucking magic trick. You’re a-“_

The voice breaks off into a completely different language and Bokuto laughs. “Don’t speak Filipino! You know I don’t speak it!”

_“Yeah, but you know what tanga is, don’t you?”_

_“… Idiot?”_

_“Correct, tanga.”_

“Asking me out in that way wasn’t a problem,” Akaashi says and Bokuto cackles as the Filipino man shuts up. There’s shuffling before Akaashi hears Bokuto loud and clear.

_“Sorry ‘bout that. Hajime got angry after that knife thing at the cafe.”_

“Ah, yes. The trick.” Akaashi sighs. “I understand his anger. You did clip his ear.”

_“I warned him! He could have lost an ear if I was really feeling the trick!”_ Bokuto sighs. _“Besides, it wasn’t even a trick. More of a performance, if anything.”_

Akaashi smiles in the comfort of his dorm. Bokuto’s chattering sends him into a calm trance and he relaxes, forgetting about the reading he has to do. He lets Bokuto’s cheery rambling ease him into his bed and sighs.

He’s not sure how long Bokuto and him talk for but it’s clearly enough for Bokuto to start talking about his family. It doesn’t feel wrong though. Bokuto’s sister sounds just like him, as do his parents. Akaashi’s not sure he’d be able to handle three more Bokutos.

_“What about you, Akaashi? You got any siblings?”_

The terrible pronunciation of his name doesn’t bother him one bit, he finds. Akaashi hears a car drive past from Bokuto’s end and wonders where he is. “I have a twin brother. He’s a little different to me, though. Nothing like you and your sister.”

_“I think you’re fine the way you are,”_ Bokuto says and Akaashi can smell the smile in his voice. _“My family’s a little hectic but I think it suits me! You’re calm so if your family was like mine, it wouldn’t suit you.”_

“That’s…” Akaashi thinks about that and chuckles. “You’re right. I don’t think I’d be able to cope with your family, given my personality.”

_“And that’s totally fine! I think it’s nice that you’re so calm though. It gives off a good aura. Like, ‘that guy seems collected.’”_

“I’ve been told that I calm people down just by being near them,” Akaashi says and he can basically hear Bokuto’s smile.

_“I can agree with that!”_

Another car honk. Akaashi eventually asks where he is.

_“Oh! I’m just sitting outside a convenience store. Is that why they call them convenience stores? ‘Cause they’re convenient?”_

“I would think so,” Akaashi replies, stifling his laugh behind his hand. “Why are you at a convenience store? Did your roommate kick you out?”

_“My roommate? Oh, no! Nah, Iwaizumi’s not my roommate. He’s my best friend!”_ Bokuto laughs. _“I don’t think we’d be able to live together. We’d end up killing each other.”_

Akaashi hums. For what it’s worth, Iwaizumi seems to be a good guy despite coming off as angry. Ig he can put up with Bokuto and hasn’t killed him yet, that’s enough to go by. 

He glances over at the clock and frowns, squinting so it comes into better view. He shots up, sitting on the end of his bed. “Bokuto-san, you realise it’s eight past twelve in the morning and you’re sitting outside a convenience store?”

Bokuto whistles a long note. _“Well damn, Akaashi-san. It seems you’re a real chatterbox!”_

“Hardly,” Akaashi replies but there’s no heat. 

_“Would you like to go to sleep?”_

Akaashi considers it.

“Not until I know you’re not sitting in front of a convenience store,” he replies instead.

Bokuto snorts loudly and Akaashi thinks he hears a plastic bag rustle. _“Then I’ll head home, how about that? I’ll stay on until I’m in my apartment.”_

Akaashi lays back down, listening to the sirens that seem to wizz past Bokuto as he walks. “Tell me about your magic trick,” he says absentmindedly and Bokuto laughs.

_“Maybe another time,”_ Bokuto replies. _“I can’t go revealing all my secrets just because a pretty boy asked!”_

“Am I pretty to you?” Akaashi asks before he can shut his mouth and Bokuto groans loudly.

_“If you say you don’t think you’re gorgeous, I swear to Christ. Look in the mirror!”_ Bokuto chuckles. _“You’re real nice to look at, Akaashi.”_

Akaashi finds himself doing just that, gazing into the full length mirror at the foot of his bed. He must look ridiculous, bed head hair from lying down, loose pyjamas and phone pressed to his ear, warm against his already pink cheeks.

“I could say the same for you,” Akaashi replies calmly, meeting his own eyes in the mirror. Bokuto laughs and Akaashi decides he likes that sound.

_“Why thank you, kind sir!”_ Akaashi can hear Bokuto’s smile. _“I’m just saying- evening, Yukie-san! - I’m just saying that I wouldn’t mind continuing this…”_ Bokuto makes a strange sound. _“Three hours! We’ve talked for three hours?”_

Bokuto is easily distracted, Akaashi concludes. He checks his own phone and gives him some credit; it is three hours, Almost four, if he’s being honest. _3:57:23._

“You wouldn’t mind continuing what?” Akaashi prompts and Bokuto makes a surprised sound.

_“I wouldn’t mind continuing this conversation in real life!”_

“I wouldn’t mind either,” Akaashi replies and finds that he means it.

 

“We should just rename this cafe to _Bokuto’s Stage_ on Wednesdays.”

Kuroo snorts at Yaku from behind the counter, leaning on his hand as he watches Bokuto smiles at a few of the tables full of people.

“Now, now,” Bokuto says, shuffling through his cards. “Look at these people! I have a surprise for you all today.”

Kuroo stands up straight, frowning at Bokuto. The magician smiles at him, pressing a finger to his lips. Kuroo lifts his chin, crossing his arms but he doesn’t say anything.

“Have we got a Yachi Hitoka in here?” he asks, spinning on the spot. A woman stands up, nervously grasping her necklace and looking up at Bokuto.

“I-I’m Yachi Hitoka,” she says, eyes wide. Bokuto smiles at her and she seems to relax slightly.

“Yachi-san,” he says, resting his hand on her shoulder. “You’re a very special girl, Yachi-san. I’ve picked you out especially for this trick.”

“Really?” Yachi smiles, her cheeks heating up. Bokuto nods.

“I’m going to tell you a story, Yachi-san. Will you listen?”

“Sure.” Her smile is sweet and Bokuto shifts a table and they sit together in the middle of the cafe, everyone watching them.

Kuroo looks up when the bell chimes and finds Akaashi standing there with his laptop and books under his arm. He files into the cafe and Kuroo taps Yaku’s shoulder. He slips through the little crowd and sits with Akaashi.

“Another trick?” Akaashi asks and Kuroo shrugs.

“I don’t actually know,” he replies. “I think we should just watch. It doesn’t feel like his other tricks.”

Akaashi nods and fixes his gaze on Bokuto. Bokuto asks for Yachi’s hand and she gives it to him with a smidge of hesitation. Bokuto clears his throat, taking a card from his deck.

“This is a queen, Yachi-san.” He flicks the card over and Yachi’s eyes widen. “Now it looks a little bit more like you.” He shows the card to the people and they nod in astonishment.

“Yachi-san, the queen of this cafe, if you will,” Bokuto says, giving her a smile. “Tell me. Are you in a relationship?”

“Y-Yes,” Yachi replies, cheeks red. “I have a girlfriend. I’m waiting for her here.”

“What’s her name?”

“Shimizu Kiyoko.”

“A beautiful name,” Bokuto says. “You know, me and Kiyoko-chan go way back. She’s a beautiful girl and she must be so lucky to have someone like you.”

“H-How do you know Kiyoko-chan?” Yachi asks, her hand still in Bokuto’s. Bokuto grins at her, waving the card.

“It’s a good story.” He crumples the card and throws it away, shaking his sleeve and pulling out another card. Yachi’s eyes widen and Bokuto gives it to her.

“Another queen,” he says. He pulls out his deck of cards and shuffles them again. He tells Yachi to close her eyes and opens up the deck of cards, slitting it down the middle. He shows the crowd and they all gasp, smiling and laughing.

Akaashi and Kuroo go wide eyed once they see the deck of cards. Yachi frowns, her eyes still closed and Bokuto squeezes her hand.

“Okay, drop your hand, Yachi-san. I’m going to take it in a minute so don’t be surprised, okay?”

Yachi nods and drops her hand. Her other is covering her eyes so she’s not tempted to look and Bokuto holds up a finger.

A woman comes from the kitchen of the cafe, dressed somewhat formally and sits in the chair Bokuto just left. He smiles at her and hands her the deck of cards and she seems very comfortable with it. She pushes up her glasses and takes Yachi’s hand.

“The queen I just gave you looked an awful lot like Kiyoko-chan, didn't it?” Bokuto asks and Yachi nods. “The one a just threw away. Where did it land, Yachi-san?”

Yachi takes her hand from her eyes and points in the general direction, not opening her eyes for a second. Bokuto opens the deck of cards and the woman takes the silver ring that’s been place inside it.

“Yachi-san, I’d like you to check under your leg. Don’t open your eyes yet.”

Yachi does as she’s told and Kuroo leans forward as Akaashi does too. Yachi holds up a card and Bokuto takes it from her. It was exact same card Bokuto crumpled up and he takes the other card that looked up Kiyoko.

“Open your eyes now,” Bokuto says as the woman slips the ring onto Yachi’s finger. She blinks at her hand and then looks up. Bokuto slots the Kiyoko card into the woman’s breast pocket of her suit jacket and the other card into the ribbon of Yachi’s hat.

The woman smiles and Kuroo can only assume that’s Kiyoko. She smiles at Yachi with warmth and love and asks her the question. Bokuto’s smile grows and that’s a sure indication that Yachi said yes despite Kuroo not being able to hear her.

“You may now kiss the bride!” Bokuto announces, ushering out of the way as Yachi cups Kiyoko’s cheeks and kisses her with tears streaming down her face, sliver ring catching the light.

Akaashi sits back and gives a small nod. “That was sweet,” he says to Kuroo.

“You think so?” comes Bokuto’s voice as he slips into the seat beside Kuroo. The barista snickers into his hand and leans his arms on the table of the booth. “Thank you!” He smiles at Akaashi, scratching his cheek. “Can we continue that conversation?”

Akaashi ducks his head a little and nods. “We can. But tell me, was that planned?” Akaashi asks with a smile and Kuroo feels like a major third wheel now. He’s weirdly okay with it because it’s Akaashi and Bokuto. Bokuto nods, rubbing his lip.

“Kiyoko-chan wanted to propose to Yachi-san,” he replies, smiling brightly. “She saw the card trick that I did when it got pasted to the wall and followed me out of the cafe.”

Akaashi nods. “Did you ever tell Oikawa how that trick happened?” 

Bokuto recoils, looking guilty. “No… I did not. But I can tell you!” He leans forward and Akaashi listens with a small smile on his face as Bokuto explains the trick.

“I thought a magician never reveals his secrets,” Akaashi teases. Bokuto flushes, rubbing his neck bashfully. 

“That’s true…” Bokuto looks up at Akaashi with a grin, his eyes scrunching up. “But I don’t mind telling you.”

_Vomit!_ Kuroo watches them be sickening cute before licking his lips. He lifts his foot, pressing it to Bokuto’s back and shoves him out of the booth. Bokuto stares at him, trying his best to scowl but he ends up pouting. Kuroo smiles at him before standing up.

“Sorry, Bo,” he laughs. “But I’m the one who works here. Yakkun will shove his foot up my ass and control me like a puppet if I don’t start working again.” He sidesteps around Bokuto who picks himself up after Kuroo leaves. 

Yaku is waiting for him behind the counter, handing him a tray of muffins. The brunette gazes over at Bokuto who’s standing up and laughing as he talks to Akaashi.

“Take care of your boy,” Yaku growls before returning to the kitchen. Kuroo shrugs before realising Yaku never told him which table to give the muffins to.

 

***

 

Once Akaashi’s final class is dismissed, Bokuto is always waiting for him in Kuroo’s cafe. He joins him for coffee before either heading back to his dorm with a tingling kiss on his cheek or just walking around with Bokuto until the street lights come on. 

He feels airy, like he’s filled with clouds. Bokuto makes him feel different, makes him feel breezy. It’s nice, the way his heart speeds up when Bokuto presses his nose against Akaashi’s, the way Bokuto smiles when Akaashi makes a snarky remark, the way Bokuto kisses him until Akaashi doesn’t know where he is.

His hands fit into Bokuto’s well. Calloused against Akaashi’s smooth palms. He loves it, the way Bokuto’s hands feel against his back when he runs them up his spine. Akaashi shivers under his touch and he never thought he’d love it so much.

The amount of times Akaashi has slipped his hand into Bokuto’s and pulled the card out of his hand with a raise of his eyebrow. Bokuto would laugh, throwing his hands into the air and cards would shot from his jacket sleeves, raining down on both of them.

He’s not sure when things fall into place, but Bokuto begins to come home with him after Kuroo’s. They just sit and talk for hours, like they did when they first met. Akaashi’s head on his chest feels perfect as Bokuto begins to drift off, soon taking Akaashi with him.

Bokuto wakes up with him, making sure Akaashi has something for lunch before they walk to uni, parting ways to go to their different departments. Bokuto gives him a kiss before they disperse, only to kiss him senseless later that night after Akaashi realises he’s not going to finish his paper that night like he wanted to.

It’s not like it’s bad; when it’s Bokuto kissing him Akaashi can’t find it in himself to care about his assignment. He knew he wouldn’t finish it when Bokuto slipped his hand into his and kissed him on the cheek while walking home.

Akaashi learns that Bokuto likes to cook. Usually only in shorts but of course Akaashi doesn’t mind. He wraps his arms around Bokuto’s waist, planting a kiss on his cheek. He has to go on his tippy toes but it doesn’t matter. Bokuto usually turns to kiss him properly before whatever he’s cooking begins to burn.

“Keiji!” Bokuto calls from the kitchen one night. Akaashi had whisked himself away to his bedroom with his homework, trying to get as much as he could down before Bokuto finished dinner.

“Dinner?” Akaashi calls back, his eyes never leaving his pages.

“Yep!”

“I’m coming. Let me wash up.”

He can still hear Bokuto’s smile from the kitchen.

 

Akaashi and Bokuto graduate. 

Akaashi becomes an editor and transcriber, while Bokuto becomes a photographer, respectively. He’s always out snapping shots before he comes home to his apartment with Akaashi ready to welcome him home. They moved in together after college. It was slow to move in, smashing all of their belongings together but they did it. Their walls were covered in the many photos Bokuto had taken sneakily of Akaashi while he sat on the balcony, in the kitchen, on the beach, doing whatever. Akaashi had been luckily enough to snap a few of Bokuto before he caught him, pulling his hoodie down onto his face.

Bokuto still did magic whenever he could. He’d come home with random change and a couple of notes, raining them on Akaashi before hugging him, telling him all about his new trick. Bokuto was the one that pulled a key out from behind Akaashi’s ear, presenting it to him with a smile.

_“Would you like to move in with me, Akaashi Keiji?”_ he had asked and of course Akaashi couldn’t say no. There’s no way he’d let Bokuto go to someone else.

It didn’t feel different now that they were living in the same space. Akaashi would come home, call out and ask which room Bokuto was in before joining him and cuddling him. Bokuto would laugh at the amount of times Akaashi has tried to give Bokuto a kiss and a cuddle before falling into the bath with him. Bokuto had done that too, but it was usually on purpose.

One day, Bokuto comes home with two cards in his hand and kneels by Akaashi. “I wanna show you something,” he says, looking up at him.

It wasn’t unusual for Bokuto to show Akaashi a magic trick so Akaashi shuts his book and watches. “Go ahead.”

Bokuto shows Akaashi two cards. He smiles at him. “Two kings,” he says. “One of diamonds who is beautiful. He’s rich, precious. How could he not be? He’s made of diamonds. No money in the world can buy him.”

Akaashi nods slowly, not exactly following. “And the other?” he prompts.

“King of hearts. Of love,” Bokuto replies, flipping the other card over. “Nothing can buy his love. He’s cheerful, and open. Ready to give everything for someone he truly wants. The king of diamonds is the same, but he’s more shy about it.”

Bokuto looks down at the cards, slotting them together. “See, the kings fell in love. And they moved in together. The king of hearts was a clutz and he loved to cook while the king of diamonds was calm and loved to read.”

Akaashi feels himself swallow but he doesn’t say anything. He only watches Bokuto’s face as he rubs the cards together. 

“They loved each other,” Bokuto says. He opens both his hands, the cards between his fingers before smacking the cards against his knuckles. He opens his hand, revealing a ring and Akaashi feels his chest tighten.

“They loved each very much, Keiji,” Bokuto breathes, looking up at him with wide gold eyes. “And the real king of hearts wants the real king of diamonds to marry him.”

“I’m the king of diamonds,” Akaashi whispers, nodding. Bokuto’s hand reaches up after slotting the king of diamonds into his shirt pocket.

“I love you, Akaashi Keiji,” Bokuto says, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. “Ever since you walked into that cafe, I’ve loved you. You’re my everything. My angel.”

Akaashi pulls him up by the shirt and kisses him, too desperate to wait for Bokuto to finish. Tears are running down his cheeks but he doesn’t have it in him to care. He pulls Bokuto back onto the couch with him, grabbing at whatever he can touch.

Bokuto pulls back, easing Akaashi down with his hands on his cheek and hip. “I still have to ask-“

“The answer is _yes_ -“

“Can you just let me ask it?” Bokuto laughs, his eyes scrunching up. He gazes at Akaashi, wiping the tears from his cheek. He leans in close, forehead pressed against Akaashi’s and smiles. “Will you marry me, Akaashi Keiji?”

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Akaashi replies, his voice slightly high. He just want to hold Bokuto at this point. “I will- I want to-“

Bokuto kisses him again, somehow slipping the ring onto his finger without even looking. Akaashi’s arms wrap around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. He knows he’s still crying, even with Bokuto pressing kisses all over his face and neck. Bokuto whispers I love you against his skin everywhere his lips can touch.

He loves Akaashi and Akaashi loves him. Some people have called Akaashi mad for being with Bokuto because _he’s too cheery! He’s too dramatic! He’ll wear you out!_

But Akaashi never felt that way. Bokuto can be dramatic, cheery and tiresome all at the same time but he’s become a constant in Akaashi’s life and he’d never change that. Bokuto became his everything very quickly but Akaashi could never be happier.

 

If you’re wondering, Oikawa did end up dating Iwaizumi. Bokuto caved in and gave him his number, despite Iwaizumi completely kicking Bokuto’s ass afterward. Iwaizumi would never admit it, but when he met up with Oikawa and started dating him, he felt happy. He had told Akaashi that when Oikawa grabbed his hand and kissed him before going back up to his apartment, Iwaizumi had walked home in a bliss.

Akaashi is happy. With Bokuto by his side, hand clasped in his and their rings pressing together, he is content. He’ll always be content with Bokuto. He’s just that easy to love, but it’s Akaashi’s love that Bokuto will always want. And it’s his love that he’ll always get.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a thought and then it became this lmao. tell me what you think!!


End file.
